


First Time

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could write Callie and Arizona’s first time.. with more detail because in the show they didn’t show much. P.S your blog is amazing c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone at the blog was mad I didn't write about the pizza date episode. Sorry. Not what I wrote about. Hope you can still enjoy.

Callie put the last plate in the dishwasher and turned back to Arizona, who was sipping her wine at the counter.

“Thank you again for dinner,” the blonde was saying, “It was seriously delicious…I don’t even know what it was but it was so good.”

Callie laughed and shut the dishwasher, grabbing the bottle of wine and refilling her glass, “It’s called ropa vieja. It was my favorite when I was a kid.”

They smiled at each other, Callie moving around to lean against the counter beside the blonde, sipping at her wine. Now that dinner was over, she could feel her nerves starting to surface, her own words to Bailey echoing around in her head about what it means when someone cooks dinner for you. God, I hope she takes the hint…Callie thought desperately as her gaze wandered to Arizona’s lips.

Arizona smiled and carefully pulled the wine glass out of Callie’s hand, setting it and her own on the counter before closing the distance between them. Her lips hovered over Callie’s, and Callie felt her breath catch in anticipation before she leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Callie felt Arizona smile against her mouth, which made her grin in response. Suddenly, their hands were everywhere, in each other’s hair, cupping each other’s faces, on waists, hips, scrabbling at the fabric of their shirts. Arizona took a few steps toward the bedroom, pulling Callie with her, their lips remaining locked as they shuffled toward the bed, Callie tugging Arizona’s shirt off and letting it fall to the floor.

Arizona responding in kind, letting Callie’s shirt join her own, and Callie let her hands roam over the newly exposed flesh. Their bodies colliding, skin to skin, and Arizona let out a soft groan that set Callie’s nerves on fire. She bent her head and placed a kiss on Arizona’s pulse point, her lips lingering before she bit down gently, eliciting another groan of pleasure that sent a rush of arousal between Callie’s legs.

Callie inched her fingers up Arizona’s back and loosened her bra, letting it fall to the floor before pushing the blonde back onto the bed and straddling her. Her lips traveled from Arizona’s mouth to her neck and southward to her chest. She paused to hover over one nipple, watching it harden with anticipation before she lowered her mouth to it and flicked her tongue against it, her eyes meeting Arizona’s over the rise and fall of the blonde’s chest. Arizona’s eyes were dark and heavy-lidded with arousal, and the sight of her spurred Callie on, her hips rolling against Arizona’s, making them both moan.

Arizona reached around Callie and deftly unhooked her bra with one practiced hand, guiding her upwards so she could lean up and catch one of Callie’s nipples gently between her teeth. Callie hissed, her eyes fluttering closed as Arizona’s tongue danced against her, the sensation seeming hard-wired from her chest to directly between her legs.

Callie’s fingers were suddenly working the button of Arizona’s jeans free, sliding them down her legs along with her panties and standing momentarily to pull her own pants off. She watched Arizona’s eyes sweep over her body and smirked as she climbed back on top of her, her hand cupping Arizona’s mound immediately. Arizona’s back arched off of the bed as she gasped, one hand grasping at Callie’s naked hip.

Callie slipped her fingers between slick folds and found Arizona’s swollen clit, her pussy so wet Callie groaned and ground her hips against Arizona’s lap. Arizona bit her lip and ghosted her fingers up Callie’s thigh before slipping her hand between her legs, gasping lightly at the wetness she found there. Their fingers moved against each other, their eyes locking as Arizona sat up, Callie still straddling her lap, their torso molding together as Arizona slid two fingers inside Callie and curled them against her.

Callie cried out, throwing her head back, feeling Arizona’s lips on her nipple again. Their movements became more frantic as Arizona’s thumb brushed against Callie’s clit in time with their strokes, her movements matched by Callie as they both began to fall over the edge. Callie came hard around Arizona’s fingers, the blonde following her soon after, the two of them shuddering and gasping against each other.

Callie rested her head on Arizona’s shoulder, still feeling herself spasm around her fingers as she caught her breath. Arizona reached up with her free hand and brushed Callie’s hair out of her face, raising her chin and bringing their lips together again. She slowly slid her fingers out of Callie, making her moan against her lips as the two of them collapsed sideways onto the bed, Arizona’s head finding its way onto Callie’s chest as they wrapped their arms around each other, legs tangled.

“So, that was, um…” Callie bit her lip, her fingers tangling in Arizona’s hair.

“Amazing,” Arizona sighed, shifting to press her lips against Callie’s sternum. Callie grinned.

“Yeah,” she said, “I should cook dinner for you more often.”

Arizona grinned at the opposite wall of the bedroom as she listened to Callie’s heart beat beneath her ear. “You should,” she answered quietly, her voice filling the darkened room.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/33756940010/first-time-calzona-request


End file.
